The lonely beast of Chaos
by Sweet Dark Rainbow
Summary: 'Little and loving white rose of Wutai' desde el punto de vista de Vincent Valentine ¡Léanse el otro fic antes si no se lo han leído!


_Final Fantasy no me pertenece,pertenece a Square Enix y a sus respectivos autores._

_Este fic está sacado del fic ''Little and loving white rose of Wutai'', tambien mío (obvio xD) Les recomiendo leerse este fic antes si aun no se lo han leído, porque quizás no se enteren de este ^^ Es desde el punto de vista de Vincent Valentine, después de Dirge of Cerberus._

''( )'' son pensamientos

Let's go!

* * *

Me desperté y por primera vez en muchos años, sentí un frío helador que hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. No había nada, solo un umbral eterno oscuro y desesperante, dándome la sensación de que mis ojos aún se mantenían cerrados ¿Acaso no había despertado?

Con un ligero temblor, me llevé la mano a la cabeza, la cual sentía como si me atravesaran con miles de agujas. Gemí un poco y me encorvé, sentía extrañas vibraciones que se entremezclaban con los punzantes dolores de cabeza ¿Acaso no estaba acostumbrado al dolor?

Ande un poco, de forma pesada. Solo oía el eco de mis pasos, no había ni un alma que me amparase ni ningún sitio a donde ir, sentí miedo de repente ¿Acaso mis miedos habían vuelto a mi haciéndome vulnerable de nuevo a la soledad?

Oí entonces unos pasos, más ligeros que los míos pero igual de marcados. Dos sentimientos invadieron mi cabeza; uno de esperanza al saber que no estaba solo y otro de que precisamente no estaba solo y podría estar en presencia de alguien malévolo:

-...¿Caos? -murmuré débilmente

Hace tiempo me libré de aquellos demonios, pero quien sabe si volverían o no, después de todo son demonios, seres que atormentan hasta las almas más puras.

Conforme los pasos avanzaban, me sentí aliviado porque no estaba delante de una presencia oscura, si no más bien de una presencia más reconfortante, así que seguí avanzando para callar a mi curiosidad.

Entonces vi una silueta femenina a pocos metros de mi, rodeada de una luz azul invernal. Me acerqué a ella con delicadeza ya que sabía que mi presencia ahuyentaba a la gente, no quería asustarla. Se giró hacia mi y su rostro se fue aclarando hasta reconocer a la mujer que tenía delante. Me sonrió dulcemente y yo me quedé medio embelesado:

-Vincent, me alegro de verte pero te veo asustado.

Lucrecia estaba delante mía, sonriéndome. Seguía tan hermosa como el primer día... parecía ser que al contrario que yo, ella no había cambiado nada en absoluto, aunque me pareció ver que su piel tenía un brillo cristalizado, haciendo referencia a su paradero. Se acercó a mi sin miedo y me miró:

-¡Vincent! ¡Contéstame hombre! ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Lucrecia...-alcancé a decir- Tu sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa...

-Pues no, no lo se -se llevó los brazos detrás de la espalda y se balanceó ligeramente

Algo me decía que no era la misma mujer triste y arrepentida que se me aparecía hace unos años, suplicándome perdón. Ella parecía feliz, justo como cuando la conocí... sonreí melancólicamente al recordarlo aunque seguía sin entender el porque me sonreía sabiendo lo que había pasado.

Me dio un toque en el hombro y la miré de nuevo:

-Te quedas en las nubes como siempre Vincent

-...perdona

Nos quedamos callados, mirando al eterno umbral, ligeramente iluminado con la luz azulada que Lucrecia emanaba. La miré de nuevo, se la veía tan llena de paz...:

-Y dime Lucrecia... te veo feliz ¿Porqué?

-Es muy sencillo -sonrió sin dejar de mirar a la nada- es porque tu estás feliz

-...¿Yo?

-Si. Quizás tu no lo creas, pero así es como yo te veo, te veo mucho menos asfixiado, más sonriente, más en paz contigo mismo. Eso me hace feliz.

No se si es que no lo entendía o que no me lo acababa de creer ¿Yo feliz? Me parecía casi imposible pensar eso, yo siempre estaba melancólico, triste, removiéndome en tiempos atrás donde parecía que todo era más sencillo y bonito. Puede que sea verdad y no me haya dado cuenta en este tiempo, pero saber que Lucrecia era feliz por ello, me llenaba de felicidad:

-¿Y... porqué?

-Yo diría que eres demasiado tímido y serio, pero aún así has conseguido hacer amigos a los que protegerías con tu vida si es necesario. Cuando nos conocimos, siempre tenía que iniciar yo la conversación y te veía incómodo no solo al hablar conmigo, si no cuando tenías que iniciar una conversación amistosa con alguien. Creo que lo has superado por fin... debería darle las gracias a tus amigos, en especial a tu compañera -se rió un poco

¿Se refería a Yuffie? Lucrecia tenía razón, tener un gran grupo de amigos ha hecho que estar rodeado de gente haga más cómoda mi existencia, aunque muchas veces me gustaba estar solo. Aunque la mayoría de las veces rechazaba sus juegos y llegara a agotar mi paciencia con sus ocurrencias y bromas, siento que en especial le debo mucho a Yuffie, que a pesar de haber sido un monstruo, nunca me había abandonado por ello, me ha apoyado y me ha querido tal y como soy. Sonreí un poco:

-¿Sonríes?

-...quizás

-Te lo dije, te conozco muy bien -dijo feliz mientras se acomodaba parte del flequillo por detrás de la oreja

Se quedó todo en silencio de nuevo, y de nuevo nos quedamos mirando el umbral. De pronto sopló un viento que azotó el umbral. Me cubrí el rostro y de pronto me di cuenta de algo ¡Lucrecia!La miré y se alejó de mi tapándose los ojos, justo antes de poder protegerla del viento. Se colocó delante mía como si se fuera a despedir mientras su cabello a pesar del viento tan fuerte, flotaba delicadamente:

-Vincent, quiero que sepas que escojas lo que escojas, me harás feliz. Es lo único que venía a hacer aquí...

-¿Q-qué?

Abrí los ojos aunque el temporal me molestara y miré. Había desaparecido por completo, dándome al corazón una punzada de soledad...y de nuevo sentí que la oscuridad me adormecía...

...

...?

Mis ojos empezaron a abrirse perezosamente ya que sentí que en el lugar en el que me encontraba había mucha luz para mis ojos acostumbrados al umbral. Sentí de repente mi cara totalmente fría y como una brisa refrescante azotaba mi cara, de ahí que estuviera frío. Todavía seguía aturdido por el sueño que tenía y se me escapó un suspiro medio adormilado:

-¿...L-lucrecia?

-¡Ah, siento no ser tu querida Lucrecia!

Abrí más los ojos y vi que ya no estaba en aquel desesperante lugar, me encontraba en un lugar lleno de mesas, sillas, con la iluminación baja y un olor a café y cerveza inundando el incorporé un poco y me froté los ojos:

-¿Qué...donde estoy?

-Venga ya Vincent, ni que te hubieras dormido durante treinta años más, solo ha sido media hora

Me pareció oír la voz de Tifa al otro lado, enfoque entonces la imagen y ahí estaba, al otro lado de la barra acabando de secar un vaso. Miré el reloj de la pared; eran las seis y media de la tarde. Vi como mi compañera Yuffie se acercaba a Tifa enfadada, de morros y con una cámara en la mano, Tifa intentó calmar a Yuffie mientras esta se sentaba en una silla cerca de la barra dejando la cámara de golpe en la mesa:

-Venga, perdónale hombre, estaba dormido y no se ha dado cuenta de lo que decía -alcancé a oir a Tifa, que se lo murmuraba a Yuffie

Vi como ella la contestó con un gruñido y le enseñó algo que había fotografiado con la cámara. Las seguí observando, se reían un poco mientras decían cosas como ''Que lindo'' y ''Esto va a la colección''...en fin, no sabía de que hablaban, pero preferí no hacerlas mucho caso y me incorporé. Vi que había un ventilador en la mesa donde me había quedado dormido, eso explicaría que mi cara estuviera tan fría ¿Quien lo había puesto ahí?

Yuffie, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos me miró con una sonrisa, olvidando el enfado de antes. Se acercó a mi y apagó el ruidoso aparato:

-Te lo he puesto yo. Vi que te quedabas dormido en el sitio como los abuelos y pensé que con la ropa que llevas, pasarías calor -me dijo con una risita

-...gracias (Un momento ¿Cómo un abuelo?...¬¬)

-¿Nunca tienes calor Vinnie?-me preguntó mientras apartaba el ventilador y se sentaba enfrente mía

-No, estoy acostumbrado...

Mentía. Puede que esta ropa en esta época del año me protegiera de los rayos del sol para evitar quemaduras, pero no me protegía del calor y menos en pleno Agosto. La verdad si tenía que ser sincero, es con la única ropa que me siento a gusto, me había probado a vestirme de distinta ropa, pero me sentía como fuera de lugar, podría decirse que esta ropa es como parte de mi identidad, estaba desgarrada, sucia y desgastada, como yo. Mi compañera cogió una revista para abanicarse con ella y me miró con cierto gesto descarado conjuntando con su pose. Vi como en sus hombros y el resto de su cuerpo tenían quemaduras del sol, algo tan normal en ella ya que siempre iba muy destapada, sobre todo en verano, haciendo que inexplicablemente, me hirviera la sangre ¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?:

-¿Ah sí? Yo llevo menos de la mitad de la ropa que llevas tu y aun así me muero de calor ¡Y hasta me he quemado! ¿Ves? -me dijo señalándome sus hombros

''¡Está bien, pero no te acerques tanto!'' pensé desesperado al ver como Yuffie casi se abalanzaba contra mi para enseñarme las quemaduras. Me hacía ponerme nervioso, muy nervioso tenerla tan cerca...  
La miré fríamente para disimular y cogí un libro que tenía dentro del bolsillo del pantalón:

-...lo veo desde lejos, no hace falta que te acerques tanto -contesté mientras dirigía los ojos hacia el libro para leer

-¡Vale, no me acerco más, que se que te pongo nervioso! -me dijo con una risita picarona

¿Pero será...? Intenté disimular mi vergüenza escondiendo mi rostro disimuladamente en el cuello de la capa y centrándome más en el contenido del libro, pero seguía nervioso. No obtuvo respuesta de mí y la noté ofendida al ver que aparentemente no contestaba a su broma:

-Vince ¿Me has oído? ¡Viiiinniiie!

-Yuffie ¿Me puedes ayudar con el bar cuando vengan los clientes?

-¡Claro!

Se alejó. Miré a Tifa y me guiñó un ojo...gracias Tifa. Continué con mi lectura, más seriamente, preocupado porque esta paz que se respiraba en el bar sin un solo cliente no duraría para siempre.

Pronto llegarían los clientes, Cid vendría dando voces cubierto de aceite de motor, Barret llegaría con los niños -probablemente dando voces también- en fin...vendrían todos. Aunque a veces me quejo, me gusta este lugar, se respira un ambiente muy familiar, aunque tengamos tantas diferencias, hay algo que nos une, aunque no sabría decir muy bien porque he cogido tanto apego a los miembros de AVALANCHA...

**Night**

Eran ya las diez y media de la noche y estábamos recogiendo la mesa. Habíamos cenado todo el grupo y por muy raro que pareciera incluso habían venido Cloud (el cual Tifa se alegró mucho) y Shelke, que seguia tan callada como siempre, pero algo más animada. Terminamos y Cid se despidió de nosotros a voces, Shelke nos sonrió levemente y dijo que se tenía que ir por asuntos personales. Solo quedábamos Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Marlene, Denzel, Nanaki, Yuffie y yo, que me encontraba cerca de la puerta ya que tenía pensado irme dentro de poco. Barret, que se encontraba sentado en una silla con los niños en su regazo, miro a Tifa con una sonrisa de satisfacción:

-¡Cómo siempre, muy buena la cena Tifa!

-Gracias Barret -sonrió- Ya he visto que te ha encantado la comida, casi nos dejas sin cenar al resto-regañó Lockhart

-Casi nos deja sin cenar a...nosotros -dijo Denzel, bostezando en el brazo de Barret

-Jamás se me ocurriría niñ...¡Eh, no os quedéis dormidos encima mía!

La pequeña Marlene junto a Denzel se habían quedado totalmente dormidos en los brazos de su padre. Observamos todos la tierna escena mientras Barret intentaba sostenerlos para que no se cayeran de sus brazos. Al final los cogió como pudo y se dirigió a las habitaciones, también algo cansado:

-Creo que voy a llevarme a los niños a la cama, ya es tarde -bostezó sonoramente

-¡Que lindos! -dijeron Tifa y Yuffie al unísono

-¿Tu también estás cansado Barret? -preguntó Cloud con un tono burlón

-¡Claro que no, rubia! Solo voy a que duerman un poco, que mañana tienen que ir a la escuela.

Todos nos reímos al ver como Barret se daba la vuelta ofendido y se metía en la habitación...un momento ¿Me estaba riendo? Que extraño...

Vi como Nanaki se metía debajo de unas sillas a descansar mientras que nos observaba desde su escondite, como siempre hacía y vi también como Yuffie se colocaba bien la bolsa con los ítems, dispuesta a irse:

-Yuffie ¿Te vas?

-Claro, prefiero no llegar tarde, sabéis que vivo algo lejos...-contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, seguramente recordando a su terrible padre

-Quédate, aun quedan sitios, Cloud también se queda y puede y solo puede y si el señorito quiere, Vincent también -me miró

-Hmm...-Cloud miró a Tifa y se quejó un poco

-No, yo no me puedo quedar -contesté secamente

-No os preocupéis ¡La gran ninja Yuffie sabe llegar a casa sana y salva!

-Acompáñala Vincent

Tifa me miró, casi suplicándomelo. No se si sería adecuado...últimamente tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y muchas relacionadas con mi ruidosa compañera y sinceramente, tengo cosas que aclarar sobre esas ''cosas relacionadas con ella'' y no quisiera confundirme si la acompaño. Aunque por otro lado, si la ocurriera algo, no me lo perdonaría jamás...Estoy confundido.

Yuffie me miró con una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos...no me mires así por favor. Últimamente, la notaba algo extraña conmigo y prefería alejarme un poco de ella, es mejor cuando una persona está así dejarla sola con sus pensamientos.

Entonces ella sonrió con una de sus sonrisas, se colocó el shuriken en el cinturón y mientras giraba el picaporte, nos miró a todos:

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ya, el chocobo de ahí fuera va a morirse de viejo si no salgo ya!

Nos despedimos todos de ella, mientras Tifa la decía con preocupación ''Ten cuidado'' y le daba unos éteres y plumas fénix de más...la quería como si fuera su hermana pequeña. Nanaki sin decir nada, se dirigió a la ventana de un salto para vigilar de que a Yuffie no la sucediera nada por los alrededores...:

-(Supongo que ella sabe cuidarse sola...)-pensé preocupado

Tifa se giró hacia mi y en sus ojos pude ver como su enfado crecía, así que desvié mi mirada esquivándola, huyendo de ella. Llegué hacia la puerta dispuesto a irme, pero el brazo de Tifa me lo impidió. Entonces nos miramos de nuevo:

-Vincent, no te escapes.

-Yo no me escapo...

-Claro, y yo soy la reina suprema de Midgar ¿No? -me dijo, cada vez más enfadada- Necesito hablar contigo.

-...no puedo -suspiré triste- Tengo cosas que hacer

-Yo si fuera tu, me quedaría, no te vamos a morder -contestó Nanaki tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado agitando su cola de fuego

-Yo también tengo curiosidad, tanto como Tifa y el resto amigo, así que si no te importa...-dijo Cloud, mientras me ofrecía una silla vacía.

Suspiré derrotado ya que me daba la sensación de que no me quedaba otra que quedarme a hablar, fuera lo que fuese...Y también me daba la sensación de que esto iba para largo, así que mientras me dirigía al sitio que Cloud me había ofrecido, me desabrochaba un poco la capa, dejándomela más abierta.

Me senté y ante las miradas atónitas de Cloud, Tifa y Nanaki, me quité el guantelete y me deshice del guante, dejándolos sobre la mesa, con los nervios me empezaban a molestar.  
La muchacha tomó aire y posó cómodamente las manos por detrás de la espalda, mirando al techo y adoptando una pose pensativa:

-A ver, por donde empezamos...-murmuró- ¡Ya! Quisiera...quisiéramos saber que te pasa últimamente con Yuffie.

-¿? -los miré extrañado

-No nos mires así Vincent, estás raro con ella, hasta yo me he dado cuenta -dijo Cloud, sentándose al lado mío en la mesa

¿Qué yo estoy raro con Yuffie? Juraría que es ella la que está rara conmigo estos días...o quizás estamos los dos raros el uno con el otro. Últimamente es cierto que había rechazado más las proposiciones de mi compañera wutaniense y puede que a lo mejor fuera normal en mi, pero normalmente las rechazaría porque simplemente no me apetece, pero estos días las rechazaba porque estar con ella a solas me ponía extrañamente nervioso...y cuando ella se sentía rechazada, en ver de hacerme un berrinche o arrastrarme al lugar de las ocurrencias, suspiraba y se iba ella sola por su cuenta. Puede que se refirieran a eso:

-...Os seré sincero. No me creo que vosotros solos os hayáis dado cuenta...¿Verdad?

-...Nos has pillado -Tifa sonrió nerviosa- Yuffie nos lo dijo.

-¿Y puedo saber que os ha dicho?-al oír eso, mi paciencia se agotó un poco, a saber de que forma Yuffie habría malinterpretado los hechos.

-Se supone que es algo que no te podemos contar...

-Da igual Tifa, es un secreto a voces -murmuró Nanaki, tumbado a mi lado

Cloud miró a Tifa y asistió para que continuara:

-Veamos...hace unos días vino Yuffie con los bolsillos llenos de materia que le había pedido que me trajera. Me vino con una cara hasta el suelo porque se supone que te había pedido a ti que la acompañaras a los suburbios y no la habías acompañado, casi habías huido de ella...

-...lo recuerdo.

-Sabemos que eres un ser muy solitario en general, pero normalmente la hubieras acompañado a un lugar tan peligroso como ese. Nos contó que casi la atracan si no llega a ser porque les ''dio una paliza al estilo Yuffie'' -explicó el ojos de Mako

-Realmente este ''ejemplo'' que te hemos explicado es una de muchas veces que has casi huido de ella.

Me quedé callado, estático en el sitio, con la mirada perdida...¿Realmente había ''huido de ella''? Lo peor de todo es que no me había enterado de todo esto y a causa de ello, podría haberla pasado algo en los suburbios. Sentí como si la hubiera abandonado al querer alejarme de ella para aclarar mis confusos sentimientos y ahora no sabía que contestar, me había quedado por primera vez en mi vida sin saber explicarme. Tifa me meneó tomándome por el hombro y volví en mí:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-...si

-Vincent... se que tu y yo no somos personas muy sociables -Tifa suspiró descorazonada al oír eso- pero realmente me gustaría que me explicaras como te sientes.

-...?

-Ve al grano Cloud

-Está bien -carraspeó la garganta como si buscara las palabras para explicármelo- ¿Tu que sientes por ella?

Me quedé aún más estático ante aquella pregunta, pero parpadeé un poco para no perder los nervios. Mis dedos empezaron a temblar un poco, así que me cogí de las manos para calmarme y continuar... juro que jamás me había sentido tan nervioso en todo este tiempo, y más sabiendo que estaba confundido:

-... siento confusión. Últimamente no paro de pensar en algo que me tiene preocupado... siento unas sensaciones que hacía tiempo no sentía. Estoy nervioso pero... tranquilo.

-¿Podrías ser más claro?

Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía de que demonios estaba hablando, yo no podía estar tranquilo, no podía estar lleno de paz ¿Las palabras de Lucrecia acaso me habían confundido o yo mismo no me daba cuenta de que estaba en paz conmigo mismo? Me froté los ojos y medité un poco...tenía que poner en orden mis sentimientos de una vez. Tomé aire y pensé minuciosamente la respuesta:

-Cómo ya he explicado, estoy confuso. No podría ser mucho más claro -expliqué como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- Es como si al mantenerme al lado de Yuffie me volviera más... humano.

-¿Y acaso no eres ya un humano con todas las de la ley? -preguntó Tifa, esbozando una sonrisa

-... puede.

-Vincent duda aún de su humanidad al haber estado tantos años con esas criaturas dentro de el ¿No es así? -preguntó Nanaki

-Exactamente. Es como una sensación nueva para mí...

Miré al suelo con melancolía. Ser humano de nuevo es como tener un manojo de sentimientos rodeándote el corazón y la conciencia, y yo estaba acostumbrado a la fría soledad. Sentía que Yuffie me había vuelto a hacer sentir de nuevo, a tener mi conciencia más activa y a que mi corazón se llenara de latidos humanos. Extrañamente, me hacía sentir cómodo.

Dirigí mis ojos, ligeramente tapados por el flequillo y vi como mis compañeros me miraban de forma extraña, con una sonrisa picarona pero a la vez tierna ¿Qué les pasaba?:

-Así que básicamente ¿Nos estás insinuando que has vuelto a sentir sensaciones humanas gracias a Yuffie? -preguntó Cloud con una pequeña sonrisa

-...si

-¡Ohhh! -exclamó Tifa

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntamos Cloud y yo a la par, extrañados

Nanaki se acomodó y miró a Tifa, sin decir absolutamente nada. Cloud y yo parecíamos no entender esa exclamación por parte de Lockhart, que parecía bastante emocionada ya que sus ojos castaños parecían brillar más de lo normal. Nos miró de nuevo, más calmada:

-Tontos ¿No habéis entendido nada?

-Yo si, creo -respondió Nanaki totalmente seguro mientras se acicalaba con una pata

-Yo no...o soy idiota o Nanaki y tu os comprendéis el uno al otro

-...- Tifa suspiró triste y prosiguió- Yo creo saber los sentimientos de Vincent, o como diría Yuffie-chan, Vinnie -me sonrió pícaramente

-Ah ¿En serio? Sorpréndeme -respondí, entrando en su juego

Me encantaría saber la respuesta de Tifa, parecía tener plena confianza en la conclusión que había sacado. Veamos si realmente me conoce como soy... el resultado quizás me complacería, puede que diera en el clavo:

-Tu la amas ¿Verdad? Y a juzgar por tu comportamiento, diría que bastante.

Todos, sobre todo yo nos quedamos callados, en silencio. El ambiente se volvió tan tenso de repente que cortaba como cuchillos y me azotaban la conciencia.  
Noté como mi rostro se tornaba de un rojo intenso cuando Tifa respondió a mis dudas, mis ojos y el resto de mi cuerpo empezó a temblar nervioso y mi corazón empezó a latir de forma tan poderosa que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y sentí que ella había acertado con todas las de la ley... entonces, me sentí estúpido.

Me lleve las manos al rostro, quisiendo descansar un poco la mente y reflexionar mientras imágenes de Yuffie con una hermosa sonrisa se me venían a la cabeza, haciendo que mis nervios aumentaran. La amo ¿Porque no me había dado cuenta antes?:

-¿Estás bien Vincent? -me preguntó Cloud

-... -no contesté, tan solo suspiré

-Creo que tiene demasiada información que asimilar -respondió Nanaki

-¿Entonces... acerté?

-... -asistí levemente

-... vaya, nunca imaginé que lo admitirías Vincent ¡Ese es nuestro pistolero!

Levanté la vista y vi como Tifa alzó el brazo en señal de victoria, mientras Cloud me miraba estupefacto y Nanaki me miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dándome a pensar que el también lo sabía pero prefirió callarse y que yo solo me diera cuenta... pero parece ser que he sido tan hermético con mis sentimientos, los sellé tan profundamente por tantos años dado al miedo a volver a amar que no me di cuenta yo solo. Me había quitado un peso de encima pero los miedos volvieron a mi con una serie de dudas... miedo al fracaso, miedo al rechazo y con ello, miedo a la soledad cuando por fin había conseguido no hundirme más en ella. En estos momentos necesitaba oír su voz...

Tifa se acercó a mi sonriendo y se llevó las manos a la cintura satisfecha al ver su expresión. Parecía que me iba a decir algo importante:

-Esta bien Vincent, me alegro de que por fin lo admitas

-Si soy sincero, no me lo hubiera imaginado, en fin... vosotros sois muy diferentes, tenéis dos maneras muy distintas de ver el mundo -dijo Cloud, pensativo

-Los polos opuestos se atraen -respondió Nanaki, mirando al techo

-Bueno amigos escuchadme, sobre todo tu Vincent... esta genial que lo hayas admitido, pero Yuffie no te va a esperar toda la vida, y sobre todo ahora que la veo decaída.

-... ya (¿Esperarme toda la vida?) ¿Sugieres algo?

-Totalmente. Verás, como ya te he dicho antes y supongo que lo hemos notado **todos**, está algo deprimida. Yo creo que deberías... tener un detalle con ella.

-? -la miré extrañado

-Venga, que sabes de lo que hablo. Tampoco insinúo que la regales un viaje romántico a la costa o una escultura suya que mida 10 metros, un detalle sencillo que seguro que le gusta -me guiñó un ojo

-... podría intentarlo

Me miraron y me sonrieron, demostrando que tenía todo su apoyo. Cloud se levantó de la silla y se fue a prepararse para dormir mientras Nanaki se dirigía a la puerta para irse. Se despidió de nosotros con una pequeña reverencia y avanzó a la calle de un salto. Me di cuenta de algo que me hizo sonreír; Cloud se iba a quedar a dormir en el bar seguramente por algo más que por hospedarse...Tifa lo tenía todo pensado, que astuta. Eso quiere decir que yo sobraba...

Tomé mis cosas, me las coloqué y me levanté de la silla, dispuesto yo también a irme. La mujer me miró mientras se recogía el pelo:

-¿Ya te vas?

-Claro, no quisiera molestar más

-Nunca molestas hombre, no digas eso. Y por cierto, buena suerte con Yuffie ¡Trátala bien! -respondió en broma

-...-sonreí

-Buena suerte Vincent, abraza a tus sueños -me dijo Cloud, ya listo para irse a dormir

-... muchas gracias

Y con una pequeña reverencia, abandoné el lugar. De un suspiro dirigí mi mirada hacia la luna llena, brillante y eterna en el cielo rodeado de estrellas que parecían observarme desde el infinito dándome algo de valor para pensar en lo que hacer. Avancé levemente, pensativo y sin fijarme por donde iba, pero había pasado tantas veces por aquí que me sabía cada rastro de asfalto de memoria.

Oí unos pasos detrás de mi y me giré de inmediato. Vi a la criatura que tenía delante de mi, de pelaje rojizo y con un tocado adornando su cabello, más rojo que su pelaje:

-...Nanaki

-Hola de nuevo Valentine, amigo -me saludó

-Pensé que ya te habías ido...-dije mientras seguía andando hacia mi destino

-Pensaste, pero decidí esperarte -me siguió- tengo curiosidad ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-... supongo que tendré que hablar

El animal negó con la cabeza mientras agitaba su cola de fuego:

-No, me refiero a la sugerencia de Tifa. Tengo curiosidad de como reaccionaría la chiquilla al recibir un regalo del siempre enigmático Vincent Valentine -sonrió un poco

-No tengo nada pensado.

-Yo sí

-¿?

-¿Tu no cultivabas rosas en tus ratos libres?

Pensé que era algo que nadie sabía. Es cierto, tenía unas cuantas rosas cultivadas, pero era algo que mantenía en secreto porque era tan difícil conseguir flores en Midgar -_sobre todo rosas_- que la gente se me abalanzaría al descubrirlo. Es algo egoísta, pero quiero tener algo mío, algo que haya conseguido cultivar con amor ya que en ese campo nunca fui precisamente un suertudo.

Miré a mi compañero incrédulo porque seguía saber como lo sabía:

-No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie, se que es algo importante para ti.

-...¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una vez te vi en el apartamento que alquilaste como trasplantabas una rosa a otra maceta, pero eso no es lo que me interesa ahora.

Creo que comprendía a que se refería. Tenía una rosa blanca que era la que por casualidad cuidaba con más entusiasmo y estaba muy sorprendido ya que esa rosa estaba durando mucho.  
Estaba decidido, parecía escrito por el destino que tenía que regalarle una rosa blanca a la rosa blanca de Wutai, que irónico... aunque yo dejé de creer en el destino hace ya muchos años.

Nanaki se detuvo entonces y me miró:

-Aquí nuestros caminos se separan. Te deseo mucha suerte con la princesa de Wutai, Vincent Valentine.

-Gracias

De un salto, se fundió con la oscuridad de las calles de Midgar. Miré un poco justo donde Nanaki abandonó el lugar y continué mi camino, pensando en lo que haría. Una ligera brisa hizo que mi capa se agitara en el aire haciendo que aumentara la velocidad en mis pasos hasta llegar a unos edificios nuevos que habían construido, el apartamento que había alquilado justo hace dos semanas.

Entré lo más discretamente que pude para no asustar a nadie -_casi_ _imposible dado a mi tamaño y ropa_- y entré a mi habitación con cuidado de que la chirriante puerta no molestara a nadie. Miré a la habitación, donde solo había una cama, una mesilla y mis pocas pertenencias que consistían en unos pocos items guardados en el armario, recambios para cerberus, libros viejos, unos dibujos esparcidos en el suelo y una fotografía encima de la mesilla de noche donde salía con el grupo hace apenas un año.

Tomé la foto y la observé detenidamente. Ahí estábamos todos, posando cerca de la costa del Sol...recuerdo que fue el verano pasado por el mes de Junio, empezó a apretar el calor y dado a que ya no se nos ''requerían nuestros servicios'', nos fuimos durante una semana de vacaciones.

Después de dejar que me inundaran los recuerdos de aquel insufrible semana, observé de nuevo la foto y sonreí un poco; Yuffie me estaba agarrando del cuello o mejor dicho, se estaba colgando de mi cuello literalmente con una de sus grandes sonrisas inundando su cara y yo me encontraba medio ahorcado intentando aguantar su peso -_aunque es un peso pluma_-. Recuerdo que después de hacernos la foto, se cayó de culo y dio una pataleta por lo cual todos se rieron, incluso a mi me hizo gracia.

Dejé el marco en su sitio y de debajo de la cama tomé una maceta donde tenía plantada la rosa blanca. La dejé sobre mi regazo y la observé; tan hermosa, casi un leve suspiro en el tiempo, se hace eterna a su lado. De un blanco tan puro, que no parecía corrompido por el mundo tan cruel en el que floreció. Un leve suspiro en el tiempo, tan breve, tan bella, ¿es acaso el mundo digno de tal flor?, soy yo...¿digno de ella?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la imagen de la ninja de Wutai, que en mi mente siempre se proyectaba su imagen juvenil y alegre. Sé que no sé mostrar mis sentimientos, normalmente no lo hago, tengo miedo a hacerlo, por eso siempre soy tan callado. No quiero que la gente vea como son mis sentimientos por que...hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido sentimientos de este tipo. No desde que...bueno, eso no importa. Ella es de las pocas personas que me han echo feliz, al menos en cierto modo. No sé lo que siento, no sé lo que es, ya no sé lo que es. Tanto sufrimiento tengo guardado, ojalá pudiera llorar, ojalá pudiera mostrarlo, pero no puedo.

Me pregunto ¿Seré capaz? ¿Tendré el valor suficiente como para abrirme de nuevo a este desesperante mundo?...

Suspiré y con el poco valor que me daban mis pensamientos tomé la rosa y la saqué cuidadosamente de la maceta, con precaución de no estropearla ni de manchar nada. Después de poner delicadamente la rosa en una urna de cristal, lo envolví en una tela roja no sin antes escribir de mi puño y letra unas notas.

Decidí en ese preciso instante salir de Midgar y hacer una parada "especial" en Wutai antes de que mis miedos volvieran a inundar mi conciencia, así que me preparé para el camino. Preparé a cerberus, varias materias y por último, la rosa, guardada dentro de una bolsa que escondí bajo mi capa.

Abrí la ventana y una brisa me invitaba a salir al exterior junto a la luna, brillante en lo alto del cielo nocturno que parecía sonreírme y darme fuerzas para el largo camino. Me zambullí en la oscuridad de la noche mientras mi capa se exparcía en el aire y de nuevo aquel astro me sonreía impaciente. Sabía que velaba por mí, siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Os dije que escribiría el fic y aquí lo traigo, BWAJAJAJAJAJAA!*risa malvada delante del teclado*

Bueno, en fin...muchas gracias por leer ^^ No veáis lo que me costó escribir este fic...describir los sentimientos de un personaje tan sumamente hermético ha sido un reto para mí, y espero haber podido transmitir bien la confusión que tiene dado a que ha mantenido sus sentimientos tan escondidos que ni sabe que siente. Y también he de dar las gracias a mi Vinnie por ayudarme, de hecho el escribió un párrafo casi al final del fic, así que si leéis un trozo mega poético, no es mío, es suyo *^* (me dijo que me salió un Vincent muy emo, pero mira quien fue a hablar ¬)^(¬)

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo escribiéndolo ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!^_^

PD: Si, Lucrecia merecía un hueco en mi fic ^u^


End file.
